Set in Motion: 20th Hunger Games
by Axe Smelling God
Summary: Blood, sweat, tears these are all of things that victors remembers when they leave the arena not the death, blood on their hands but getting back to the lives that they once had. Will your tribute be the next victor to come back home with blood on their hands be remembered forever. SYOT/OPEN
**_Rosa Santiago, Victor_**

* * *

 **Prologue Part One**

Rosa ran through the golden fields the thick black tresses of her hair flying past her as she feels the prickles on the wheat on her arms. She slid to a stop as brown dust floated around her she breaths deeply as she tries to slow her heartbeat. The sound of crows ring the distance as they fly overhead a slight sound of a twig snaps in the distance and she perks her ears. Rosa pushes her hair out of her face past her ear as she looks towards the noise. She creeps to the left of her as a snap comes from the right of her. She quickens her pace as she hears heavy steps and the sound of girlish laughter, a smile spreads on her face as she continues on. Sweat slows down her bare arms as she feels a push and she lands hard on the ground. The weight on the other girl over takes her as she laughs and she looks up to see Suzanna. Rosa hears a small laughter as she pushes Suzanna off. Rosa starts to laugh as she stands up and Suzanna pushes her dark brown hair from her face and smiles. Than something happens a storm rages in the distance and she watches as Suzanna's skin starts to melt and all that left is a skull, she hears crows in the distance and she cries as she runs. The wind and rain seem to push her away back towards the melted Suzanna and she slips. Mud covers her face as crows attack and pick at her skin and she feels blood covering and running down the length of her arms.

Rosa screams and feels sweat run down the nape of her neck as the sun dapple on the covers on her bed. She breaths in deeply 1, 2, 3 she counts to herself 1, 2, 3 and she feels an overall feeling of relief. Rosa looks around the smell of fresh bread dance around her nostrils. Rosa sits stills and watches as birds pass her window singing she wipes the cold sweat on her neck and slips her hand to her sides as she grips the cover tightly. Rosa remembered the day Suzanna left her and a piece of her heart was taken from her forever. The sound of thick black rubber soled boots patter against the cobblestoned streets, people rush into shops as a man walked towards the front. Rosa gripped onto Suzanna tightly as the man stepped forward. He had a close cropped crew cut with a sharp jawline, thick gray eyebrows, brown eyes and a sneer across this face.

"People of District Nine meet in the square immediately" the man said in a gruff voice, the peacekeepers grab people who try to run and hit them with black batons as they threw them into the square. Rosa searched and found her abuela and Suzanna stood close beside her the screens cut on and a man appears onto them. "Hello Panem, I'm President Snow and starting in a few weeks will be the Hunger Games" Snow licks his lips and continues "Two tributes one male and female between the ages of 12-18, will be selected from each district to compete for riches in and arena and only one will leave alive" Snow has a sneer on his face and the screen cuts off. Gasps and cries were heard around Rosa as she looks up at her Abuela. Her Abuela was always pretty dark tan skin deep chocolate brown eyes and pretty black hair she grips her wrist. Rosa was pulled from Suzanna as her abuela took her home. Rosa was at Suzanna house the smells of peppermint, lavender and the smell of fresh bread covered the entire house. Suzanna dressed in her best dress, she had a thin blue dress that ended at her knees with a white jacket. "Suzanna what If you get picked" asked Rosa she bit her lip as she waited for Suzanna she expected to see distain, sadness even anger but she saw a smile. "Rosa don't worry, if I get picked I have it in the bag I'm quick, clever and smart have faith" said Suzanna, she came close to her and wrapped her arms around her. Suzanna waved to her mother as Rosa followed her towards the square with her abuela. Rosa watched from the family pin as Suzanna stood with the other twelve year old girls. Everything seemed to speed past the video, the useless commentary all she wanted to know was who was to be picked for the first ever Hunger Games. That's when her scream was caught in her throat and a name clung to her ears Suzanna Rodrigo. Tears gripped her eyes as Suzanna strolled to the front and then a boy who looked eighteen stood beside her a giant compared to her. Rosa felt broken when she meet her in the justice building all she could do was cry and cry. Suzanna gripped her tightly and whispered sweet things in her ears. When she left Rosa felt empty she watched the parade Suzanna looked amazing in the dress made completely out of grains, receiving her training score which was a three and meeting Ceaser Flickerman and the games arrived. The arena was a city that looked like it was bombed, the timer was clocking down but Suzanna ran before the time ended they announced not to or suffer consequences, but Suzanna was never the one for rules and she was blow sky high. Rosa cried her only friend gone just like that not even a wave gone. Rosa cried and cried she was never the same. "Mi Amor, Mi Amor" Rosa broke from her thoughts as her Abulea called for her she was late. She slipped on a dark red dress and brushed her hair and slipped down the stairs. Rosa kissed her abuela and headed for the town square, today was the day the reaping for the Twentieth Hunger Games, and this was her year to bring someone back she can't have another year of bloodbaths. Rosa looked onto the square as she graced the stage to wait to see the next two tributes to enter into hell.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, I've decided to write up another SYOT and I hope that you guys will be willing to send in your best tributes. There is a blog for all the mentors so go check that out and I have a tribute form on my profile as well. Also speaking of the Form for strengths and weaknesses they need to be personality base, I hope you guys will send in some great tributes._**


End file.
